


Contracts

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Incubus Hugo, Kinktober 2018, M/M, facesitting, trans!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo is back, but instead of killing Rhys, he wants to be with Rhys, but the Atlas CEO isn't too sure about this new arrangement.





	Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178727792390/contracts

When Hugo Vasquez had died, Rhys thought his days had got ten thousand times less annoying. He no longer had to deal with the confusing flirtations and advances coupled by competitiveness over the workplace. And then during his time on Pandora, when Hugo had tried to kill him, Rhys was even more fed up and even less moved by his death. He’d even forgotten about the man as he brought Atlas back to glory, living his days to the fullest and happiest.

Until the night he saw him floating at the end of the hallway, staring, gray with no feet and a skimpy cloth in front of him. His large chest was bare, hair thickly covering every inch of him, beard just as thick as always.

Rhys frowned. “No. Absolutely not. Go away.” Rhys turned and went back into his room, locking it behind him.

Hugo, who had been smirking, frowned, he went into Rhys’ room, gliding through the walls. “Hey!” he pouted. “I thought you’d be happy to see me again. Now we can get down to business without work getting between us.”

Rhys threw a pillow haphazardly in his direction. “There was never an ‘us,’ go away. What are you anyway?” Rhys frowned at Hugo’s new form.

His chest puffed out. “I’m an Incubus now, here for your-”

“Get out.”

Hugo frowned. “But you didn’t let me finish. I rehearsed.”

“I don’t care. There’s nothing here for you.”

Rhys was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and pouting. Hugo went to him, lowering down as if to kneel. “There is though! You! I was so confused in life, but death brought clarity and it’s you. It’s always been y-”

“Stop,” Rhys said. “Vasquez… You… You _tried to kill me_! And you want me just to…” Rhys scoffed.

“I’m not asking you to love me or forgive me, Rhys. I just want sex. I’m an incubus now and I feed off sexual energy. Think of me as your personal sex toy that never runs out of batteries!”

Rhys stared. “Are… Are you serious?”

Hugo nodded quickly. “Yes! I remember how you taste and I can’t think of anything else I’d rather have!”

Flushing, Rhys glared, unhappy to be brought to that night of drunken sex long ago. That had started all this nonsense and it was _really_ biting him in the ass now.

“Please? You wouldn’t have to talk to me, just let me please you, it’s the perfect relationship!”

Rhys wasn’t sure, he could feel he was missing a very important consequence to this arrangement, but he also remembered that drunken night. Hugo had been a wild animal eating his cunt out for an hour straight and whining when Rhys had begged him to stop. It had been the best sex he’d had. And he’d been so busy lately, looking for someone had fallen off the bandwagon. Hugo was proposing just what he needed casual sex with no strings attached.

Biting his lip, he sighed. “Okay, but there’s going to be rules!”

* * *

That was months ago and Rhys so far, hadn’t regretted it. Hugo kept to the rules and did not ask for companionship after their romps. It really was perfect, so much so that, Rhys was getting weary, waiting for something to go wrong, but it never did. Sure, Hugo’s appetite was just as ferocious, but it was even more incredible than ever. Hugo’s tongue was long and pointed and knew how to get to spots that drove Rhys insane.

And now, when he was piled high in paperwork, he was finding himself missing that relief. He’d been at it for days with no breaks except for sleeping. Hugo had let it pass the first few days, but now he was lingering and frowning at Rhys.

“You’re going to work yourself to death.” He frowned when Rhys failed to acknowledge him. “Hey!” He floated through the desk to block Rhys’ view of his work.

He blinked, noticing Hugo for the first time. “What?” he snapped.

Hands on hips, Hugo huffed. “You need a break. You’re working too hard.”

“I don’t have a choice, I’m almost done.”

He scoffed. “You said that two days ago and the pile has barely gone down. Atlas will still be around if you take a break. It won’t be if you die from exhaustion.”

Frowning, Rhys looked at Hugo fully. “You’re only interested in me being alive so _you_ can be alive.”

The incubus was silent, his frown ever present. He disappeared.

Rhys sighed and went back to work. And then he yelped. Suddenly, all clothes from his shirt down were gone, leaving him bare in his office chair. Hugo had only done this a few times, when he’d been too excited to wait for Rhys to get undressed. “Hu-” Rhys gasped. He was suddenly hovering above his seat and watching as Hugo appeared, laying in the air, his head resting on the seat. “Hugo!” Rhys warned. “No sex in the office unless I give permission!”

But now he was lowering onto Hugo’s face, his legs on either side of the incubus, pressing into the armrests. A long tongue pushed through his pussy lips and swiped the length of Rhys, brushing his clit perfectly. Rhys let out a strangled gasp, hands gripping those armrests, fist clenching as Hugo began to eat him out. His tongue dragged over his cunt, flicking and swirling around his clit and bringing him too quickly to a rushing orgasm where Hugo not only drank all his juices, but that essence as well. Only a little, he loved having a slow meal that lasted hours. He would take only a small bite of Rhys’ sexual desire every orgasm until he was chocked full of it. Rhys knew this could take hours and he’d be too worn out to work and would need rest.

Hugo’s long, thin fingers gripped Rhys’ thighs, holding him firmly in place. Rhys fell back in his chair, puffing and panting loudly, glad he’d thought to revamp his office to make it almost soundproof. And that he still hadn’t found a secretary. Another orgasm crashed out of him, longer and bigger than before. Hugo hummed under Rhys, digging in more greedily, his long tongue lapping and swirling, sending fire down to Rhys’ toes.

“H-Hugo!” Rhys tried between long moans, breathing heavily. “O-okay, I’ll-nnn- take  ahhhh break! We can…” He orgasmed once more, juices spilling around Hugo this time to soak the chair. “Not here!” he spat out finally.

The incubus was unresponsive, licking and drinking Rhys in. When Rhys tried again to talk to him, Hugo pushed Rhys’ legs up and over each arm rest, opening him up further to him.

“Dammit!” Rhys breathed. The flat of Hugo’s tongue pressed against him, over his clit where it rocked back and forth. Rhys trembled, body shaking as he was finally reduced to screams, his back arching as his floodgates opened. He spilled like a waterfall over Hugo’s face and chair. He could feel Hugo gulping it down passionately, his tongue still against Rhys just so.

It was unstopping and Rhys couldn’t catch a breath as he went instantly into another strong orgasm. Only after his third one, did Hugo relent, removing his tongue and giving Rhys a few moments to catch his breath. He head lolled to the side, his chest heaving, eyes fluttering closed. He was already exhausted and the first hour wasn’t even over. Normally, he was able to last an hour and half, so used he was to Hugo’s style. But with all the work, he wasn’t rested enough.

Hugo moved now, his tongue finding Rhys’ entrance and sticking it inside. It was thick and long and brushed over his G spot, reverting him back to moans and screams. Those long fingers curled around his thighs to reach between his legs. Rhys watched them and felt them spread his pussy apart while the other hand played with him slowly, drawing circles over his clit.

Rhys wanted to beg for a break, but he didn’t have the breath or the energy now. His head fell back as multiple orgasms flew through him, and still, Hugo continued. Rhys couldn’t keep his eyes opened and there wasn’t a second before the next wave raked through him. His body was limp, his head falling to the side as he convulsed again and again over Hugo’s face.

No longer could Rhys move, an hour and a half later when Hugo finally, _finally_ pulled away. He was so tired and so exhausted, Rhys slumped in his chair.

“There we go, nice and tired,” Hugo cooed. He picked Rhys up in his strong arms, smirking when Rhys didn’t argue. His head rolled into his broad, fur covered chest, his hands gently placed in his lap. Hugo pressed a soft kiss to Rhys’ forehead. “You are more delicious that the best ice cream.” He brought Rhys to the private elevator, any mess left on the chair or the floor was gone instantly, leaving no trace for anyone to find. Stepping inside, Hugo waited for the doors to close before he let his hand snake between Rhys’ thighs again.

Rhys moaned, eyes glued shut, too exhausted to make any noise louder than that. Hugo didn’t have to do much to get Rhys’ over sensitive body to orgasm again, smiling when droplets fell to the ground. He played with Rhys the whole ride up. Sure, he could have teleported them to his penthouse, but that was no fun, not when he could bask in the glory of Rhys. As the doors opened, Hugo popped his hand out, licking his fingers. “Damn, I can’t get enough.” But now he would let Rhys rest and when he was awake, Hugo would bring him food and water and if he tried to get out of bed to work, Hugo would pin him down until he was again too tired to move.

Hugo hadn’t gone through hell to sell his soul to see Rhys once more only for Rhys to die of stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
